


Hellraiser: Unholy Union

by moviefan_92



Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Hellraiser (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Antichrist, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Body Horror, Character Death, Death, Demon Deals, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Devils, Drama, Evil, Evil Plans, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Hell, Horror, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Seduction, Spirits, Spiritual, Survival Horror, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: Pinhead is summoned by Satan himself and is ordered to conceive a child with Angelique. Their child is left on Earth where, when he grows up, he will open the doorway to Hell, allowing demons to roam the earth, destroying all in their path. But the child of darkness requires a pure soul to open the door, and he found one.Horror/Suspense/Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Spiritual. Rated for frightening plot, lots of violence, sexuality, and lots of gore.INCOMPLETE. STORY ON HIATUS(My friend and I are working on this story together. Unfortunately, my friend has gone away for school and this story will be delayed until he returns.)





	1. The Unholiest Union

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Howdy folks. For those of you that enjoy the fear 'Hellraiser' can spark in you, you'll love this. I don't normally do stories like this but my friend is an excellent at horror stories so we are working together on this one. I must warn you though, this story has lots of violence and gore, the kind that you would find in the 'Hellraiser' movies.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hellraiser is not owned by me or my partner who somehow managed to come up with this story.

**Originally posted on 08/25/06 - 09/05/06 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3123370/1/Hellraiser-Unholy-Union>_**

 

 

**" HELLRAISER: UNHOLY UNION"**

**Chapter 1: The Unholiest Union**

Xipe Totec, more commonly known as Pinhead, walked through the depths of Hell. He was a demon. The leader of the Cenobites, demons to some, angles to others, the bringers of ultimate pain and pleasure. Angelique, the demon princess of Hell walked beside him. Normally they wouldn't come to this part of Hell, but today they had been summoned.

They walked through the fires of Hell. The flames licked at their bodies. Though they did not burn, the flames caused them incredible pain, and incredible pleasure. Hell wasn't just fire and brimstone as most mortals believed. They had such a limited imagination. They didn't understand the true meaning of pain and the pleasures it could bring.

The Cenobites were once humans that had fallen to the power of the Lament Configuration, a seemingly innocent puzzle box that unleashed unspeakable horror to those who opened it. The box was a means to summon the Cenobites who would then claim their summoner 's soul and damn them to an eternity in Hell.

But that wasn't the case with all those that opened the Box. A select few were consumed by evil, had their souls torn apart, and then put back together. These people became the Cenobites. Even Pinhead had once been human. He was formerly Elliott Spenser, an unfortunate mortal corrupted by the power of the Box. Now he was practically the Antichrist.

Pinhead had been around for a long time. He was not alive, nor was he dead. He was in a type of limbo between the two. Thus allowing him to travel between Hell and Earth. The Box was the door between the two worlds. Pinhead had brought countless souls back to Hell with them. Here he would torture them for all eternity. He had no mercy in his heart.

There were a few souls that had escaped him, much to his anger. Kirsty was the first. She had sent him back to Hell after he took her uncle's soul. Then she managed to free his humanity. Him and Elliott had separated, and he had been trapped in the Pillar of Souls. But he had escaped. Only this time he was on Earth and not in Hell. Only the Box could send him back. A young woman named Joey had it. And he would have taken it back if it wasn't for his human side. Elliott had tried to stop him. He and Pinhead became one again. With his last bit of strength, Elliott had begged Joey to send them to Hell. And now here he was, back in Hell again.

It wasn't that bad. He simply went back to his old method of claiming souls. He had claimed so many. But he wanted the first one that escaped him. Kirsty. He almost got her too. But Kirsty was smart. She made a deal with him. Five souls in exchange for her own. A fair trade.

But now something was happening. He and Angelique had been summoned to the seventh circle of Hell by the Dark Lord, Satan himself. This was why this part of Hell was consumed in flames. Satan's anger and hatred for everything created these flames. And Pinhead was walking through them without a second thought.

He and Angelique stepped out of them flames. In front of them was a large lake filled with black acid. The greatest of evil rested in this lake.

"You have summoned us and we have come, master." said Pinhead.

"What do you require from us?" Angelique asked.

A large figure erupted from out of the acid. It resembled a large black dragon burned to the bones. An angry red light surrounded the beast. Eyes made of fire stared at his two minions.

"Welcome, my children." the devil greeted them. His voice was unbelievable low and filled with evil. "For years we have brought misery to others by means of the Lament Configuration. But now the time has come for us to open the gates of Hell for all eternity. It is time for the mortals to find out what Hell on Earth truly means."

Pinhead liked the sound of that. "What will you have us do?" he asked. "Your wish is our command."

Satan stared at his servants. If he was capable of smiling he would. But he could never feel joy. All that was within him was anger and hatred. "I have many servants that do my bidding, but you, Xipe Topec, are my greatest creation. And your creation shall be the key to accomplishing what I desire."

Pinhead bowed his head. "What will you have me do?" he repeated. His jet black eyes stared at his master in anticipation.

"The child of darkness shall bring forth the apocalypse." Satan explained. "When the darkest of souls manages to corrupt an innocent soul by their own free will, Hell shall reign on Earth through them. Their soul will become our portal."

"Tell us, master, where is this soul?" Angelique begged. "Tell us where to find them."

"The two of you are to create it. Two darknesses shall become one and far a greater darkness shall be born."

Pinhead cocked his head to the side. "You wish for us to conceive a child? To be the parents of the darkest of souls?"

Satan flicked out his black reptilian tongue. "I do. Your offspring will bring darkness to the mortals. You have your orders. Now go. I have spoken."

Pinhead and Angelique looked at each other. This was unexpected. The two of them were to have a child. And their child shall bring for the apocalypse. Never had either of them dreamed of something like this happening. Their only pleasure was the pain of others.

Pinhead held his hand out to Angelique. "We are to conceive a child." he said.

Angelique nodded. "And our child will bring Hell on Earth."

"Our flesh and blood shall reign supreme."

"And we will be there to show them the true meaning of pain and pleasure."

As the flames of Hell danced around them, Pinhead and Angelique kissed. The two explored new levels of pain and pleasure beyond anything even they could have imagined.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Much had happened in during the time of Angelique's pregnancy. To make sure that no divine powers interfered with then evil being growing in Angelique's unholy womb. Pinhead had gone to Earth several times, claiming many souls as Angelique waited in anticipation for their dark child to be born.

At long last, the moment came. All of Hell's minions had gathered around to watch the child of darkness arrive. During the labor, Angelique had cried out in pain and ecstasy as her child tore at her insides. The pain was intense, and she loved every minute of it. Pain was her pleasure.

When the child was born, Pinhead held up the child for all to see. "Behold the unholy one. My son shall be our path to Earth, and we shall reign supreme."

In one arm Pinhead held his son, while in the other he held the Box. Slowly it solved itself and opened. Pinhead vanished as he was transported to Earth.

The orphanage he arrived at had stood for a long time. Children of all ages were inside. But the creature that was about to enter was not a child, no matter how much it looked like one. It was evil incarnated.

Pinhead placed his son in front on the door. He reached down and moved the black blanket from out of the infants face. The child looked up at its father. Yellow eyes stared back at Pinhead, revealing its unholy nature.

Pinhead stroked the infant's cheek. "We will be reunited, my son. I shall watch over you. Though you may live among the humans, you never will be one. Until we meet again."

Pinhead closed the Box and vanished in a flash of light. The infant fell asleep shortly after its father's departure. The next morning it would be taken in with the other children. No one would know what evil they would be allowing to enter their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, is it good, not good? Tell me what you think.)


	2. The Child of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hmm, not one review. A few hits, though. Still, I would like to no what people think. Me and my friend are working together on this and most of these disturbing things are my friend's ideas. Anyway, here's the next chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing.

**Chapter 2: The Child of Darkness**

Adam slowly woke up. He opened his eyes. They were yellow. A moment later they turned blue, hidden behind the innocent mask of a 10-year-old boy.

Climbing out of bed, Adam began reflecting on his dreams. They had been filled with bloody pain and torture. Adam smiled. His parents showed him these images. The poor damned souls, cast into a realm of pain and suffering. Adam wanted desperately to be able to torture those poor miserable souls along with his parents.

He walked over to his sock drawer and opened it. Inside, hidden by all the socks, was the Lament Configuration. He reached out and affectionately stroked it.

"Adam, you're going to be late for school!" His foster mother cried from downstairs.

"Coming." Adam shouted back. His eyes darkened.  _"You pathetic mortal."_  He thought.  _"I look forward to making you bleed."_

Closing his sock drawer, Adam went into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door. He looked in the mirror and his eyes turned yellow again.

"Mother, Father, speak to me." He said to his reflection.

The mirror turned black. Only Adam's reflection could be seen. Beside his reflection, two fires leapt up. Within these fires were the images of Pinhead and Angelique.

Adam smiled. "Mother, Father."

"How are you, my son?" asked Pinhead.

Adam frowned. "I would be better with you. All these mortals whose flesh I want to experience but am unable to. I feel that if it wasn't for your visions I would go mad."

"Be patient my child." Said Angelique. "Your time will come. Until then, you must be patient."

Adam nodded. "I try mother, but it is difficult."

"I know my son, but you are the key to Hell's reign." Angelique told the boy. "It will pay off in the end. And you will have an eternity to experience others pain."

The images faded away, leaving Adam staring at a plain mirror once again. The child of darkness hissed. He didn't want to wait. He wanted the suffering to begin now!

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"I said I'm coming!" Adam snapped angrily. "And once my destiny is fulfilled, you shall be the first to suffer." He added under his breath.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Eerie Adam! Eerie Adam!"

The chanting continued. Adam tried to ignore it, but the four kids bugging him were really annoying him. These kids had been giving him a hard time for awhile now. Oh how he would love to rip their throats out.

"Eerie Adam! Eerie Adam!"

Adam turned to face the kids. "Leave me alone!" he snapped.

"What are you going to do, freak?" the lead kid mocked. "You're a wuss."

Adam glared at him. "Do unto to others less they do unto to you."

The other kids laughed. "You are such a loser."

"And by my hand, I shall see thy doom." Adam continued. "And I shall bring you pain beyond your wildest dreams to bring me pleasure of the greatest kind."

The other kids stopped laughing. The lead boy got right into Adam's face. "Are you threatening us?"

Adam didn't reply. He just kept talking like a preacher. "I shall bath in thy blood and know your flesh. For it will be by my hand that you will bleed."

_Whack!_  Adam fell backwards clutching a bloody nose. The older boy had hit him.

"You should watch who you mouth off to." The older boy snapped.

Adam wasn't listening. The pain in his nose was intense, and enjoyable. He smiled at the other kids. "My blood is my life. My pain is my pleasure."

He licked the blood off his fingers. "Your sick." The other kid gagged.

"See you later creepy."

The other kids laughed and ran off. Adam got up and headed for the bathroom. He examined his reflection in the mirror. Blood dripped from his nose.

"What happened my son?"

Adam looked up. His parents were in the mirror. "I was jumped by four jerks. May I make them bleed?"

"No my son, it is vital to the mission that you not do anything with your powers." Said Angelique.

"But we can take care of them." Said Pinhead. "You know what to do."

He reached outside of the mirror and held out the Lament Configuration. Smiling, Adam took it. This was going to be fun.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Adam waited. Those kids always came home this way. And if anyone happened to be watching, they wouldn't see a thing.

He spotted the four bullies walking along the sidewalk, laughing and joking around. Smiling to himself, Adam stepped out from the bushes. The other boy stopped when they spotted him.

"Hey look, it's Eerie Adam." One of them said.

Adam laughed. "Today is your dooms day. Today, I shall damn you to Hell."

"Enough with the biblical crap." Said another one of the boys.

Adam held out the Lament Configuration. "I want you to meet someone."

He began opening the Box. The other kids watched with interest as the Box opened. Metal hooks and chains flew in all different directions. Mutilated body parts appeared in places along with several weapons. The other kids suddenly became fearful.

There was a flash of light and Pinhead and Angelique appeared. Adam smiled up at them. "Meet my parents." He said.

The other kids stared at the Cenobites. "Your p-parents?"

"And your end." Pinhead stated.

More hooks appeared. Only this time they hooked onto the four kids, piercing and slicing their flesh. They screamed in pain. It was music to the Cenobites' ears.

Adam went right up to the lead kid's face. "Your pain, for my pleasure." He whispered.

The kids gave one last cry of pain before they were torn to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Freaky huh? But it is a "Hellraiser" story. Please leave reviews. Even flames are good, but be nice.)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So, is it good, not good? Tell me what you think.)


End file.
